


Flowers for Armitage

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flowers, Intercrural Sex, Kylux Positivity Week (Star Wars), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Kylo Amidala and Hux sneak away for a private meeting.Flower language prompt.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	Flowers for Armitage

**Author's Note:**

> These are my very first Sims. They've been through it all together. I learned to work the game a lot better and it seemed only right to let them enjoy the rest of the worlds I've explored.
> 
> Yeah the title is so close to a famous controversial work. It hit me after I typed it.

[ **Link to BaphometSims YouTube channel 18+** ](https://youtu.be/bjfCoKRkJ6Y)


End file.
